Wandering
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L family fluff.


"Are you lost, sweetie?" an older woman asked as she stopped and watched the brown haired boy search for something or someone.

"Yeah." He said, his blue eyes looking up at the lady and filled with tears. "I wandered."

"Okay, come on we'll find your mommy or daddy." She said as she led him towards the customer service desk. "Who did you come with your mom or dad?"

"Mommy." He said searching the aisles as they walked.

"What's your name?" she asked stopping in front of the desk and looking down at the boy.

"Charlie." He said his blue eyes wide as he saw a petite brown haired woman walk by.

"What's your last name Charlie?" she asked kneeling in front of him.

"Messer." He said giving the woman his full attention.

"What's your mommy's name?" she continued and Charlie looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Mommy." He said simply returning back to searching the store.

"No sweetheart, what does you daddy call your mommy?" she asked laughing at the little boy's answer. She smiled sweetly back at the little boy when he looked at her.

"Monana," he responded and watched as the lady gave him a confused look.

"Montana?" she asked not sure whether she heard him right. The little boy nodded and watched as she stood to tell the lady behind the desk the information.

"Will Montana Messer please come to the customer service desk please." Lindsay heard the announcement and sighed in relief. She smirked and looked down at her daughter in the stroller.

"Guess that means they found your brother." Lindsay told the baby as she concentrated on her breathing. Charlie Messer loved to wander, it's not that he did it on purpose; he just gets distracted a little to easily, just like his father. She usually searched the aisles she knew Charlie would wander to, then lock the store down, and she found him usually before his father could come in and storm the store, but she's never been paged Montana Messer.

"Mommy." Charlie shrieked as he ran towards his mother, straight into her arms. "I'm sorry."

"Baby, you really have to stop doing this." Lindsay said as she lifted him and arranged him comfortably around her pregnant belly. "You gonna send me into premature labor."

"Montana?" the woman asked curiously as she stepped towards the woman.

"Lindsay." She said shaking the woman's hand and laughing at her confused look. "My husband when we met, he loved to annoy and pick on me."

"Oh." She said with a smile, laughing slightly.

"Thank you for taking him here." Lindsay not really sure what else to say.

"No problem I can see you have your hands full." She said motioning to her belly, Charlie, and the blonde toddler in the stroller.

"Yeah." Lindsay smiled and watched as the woman walked away. "Thanks again."

"No problem." She said.

"Hey baby." Danny said as he walked towards her and took his son from her arms and walked with her down the hall, while she carried their daughter.

"Hm." Lindsay grunted as she entered their daughter's room and he went into their son's room. She smiled as the baby didn't even stir but snuggled right up to her bear as her mother settled her in her crib. "Night sweetie." She whispered before walking out of her daughter's room and into the hallway, where Danny was waiting.

"Long day?" he asked as he led her to the living room.

"Your son," she started as she sat down on the couch next to him, cuddling into him. She glared at him when he smirked, he always smirked when she started her stories like that. "Don't smirk, he wandered away again, and guess what?"

"What?" Danny asked, sometimes he thought Charlie just got a kick out of scaring the shit out of his parents. Danny smiled and stroked his wife's belly where his youngest son grew.

"They must've asked him what his mommy's name was and he told them Montana, so they paged Montana Messer." Danny laughed at her aggravated tone. "I bet the lady was half expecting a porn star." He laughed again and she elbowed him in the rib.

"Ow." He wined as he rubbed his side and watched her try and get up to leave but her stomach got in the way and she fell back into the couch. "Forget about my youngest, Montana?"

"Shut it Messer and help me up." Danny laughed as he got up and held a hand out to his wife to help her off the couch.


End file.
